


Danny's Birthday Surprise:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Awards, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Celebrations, Citation/Commodations, Consensual, Custody Arrangements, Custody Battle, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e15 Mai Ka Wa Kahiko (Out of the Past), Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Heroes & Heroines, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Surprises, custody papers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: After Grace's Kidnapping, It's Danny's Birthday, & everyone including Rachel goes all out, Will he like it?, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*





	Danny's Birthday Surprise:

*Summary: After Grace's Kidnapping, It's Danny's Birthday, & everyone including Rachel goes all out, Will he like it?, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was celebrating his birthday, but it was bittersweet, cause he could not celebrate with his little girl, & his reason for living, Grace Williams, cause of what happened to her, & he could not reach her, Rachel, or Stan at their home. He just felt miserable about all of the secret outings to the courthouse, he heard that Rachel had made in the past 2 weeks. He sat in his car, & let some tears out, "Shit", he mumbled, & entered HQ.

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly hate to see their friend like this, so they decided to throw him a birthday party at HQ, & they hope it will raise his spirits up a bit, If not, They won't know what to do.

 

Danny came in at his usual time, & smiled when he saw the decorations, & a banner that says in script, _**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DANNO !"**_ & the Strawberry Shortcake Birthday cake on the table. Steve, Chin, & Kono yelled happily in unison, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DANNO !!!, Danny smiled for the first time in weeks, & said, "Thanks, Guys", & they decided to relax, since it was a slow day, & no crime was happening.

 

They had Danny laughing in no time, Plus, Danny was having fun telling his ohana about his birthdays in the past in New Jersey, He was interrupted by Governor Denning, Grace, Rachel, Stan, & Duke Lukela, along with the whole HPD coming in, Five-O was confused at this moment.

 

"I am sorry to interrupt the party, But I have an announcement to make....I receieved all intel & report about what in the Rick Peterson case, & Grace Williams being kidnapped, Sgt. Lukela was kind enough to provide me with the details, & I called Mrs. Edwards, & explained to her what exactly happened", Denning said. He looked over at Danny, "Detective Daniel Williams, It gives me great pleasure on the behalf of the state of Hawaii, & with special circumstances....To promote you to Lieutenant Daniel Williams, You are gonna join the ranks of Lieutenant Kelly, Here is your new badge", He nodded at Duke, who presented it to Danny, "Congratulations, Lieutenant Williams", Everyone cheered, Steve, Chin, & Kono went wild.

 

Governor Denning said, "Report to the Plaza in your Dress Blues, Monday Bright & Early", Danny only could nod, The Governor smiled & wished him a "Happy Birthday", He, Duke, & HPD left, Rachel said with a tearful smile, "Happy Birthday, Daniel", she handed over a file to him, He was speechless when he took a look at it, & she said, "It's the custody papers, I want you to spend every single moment that you can with our little girl... she turned to Steve, Chin, & Kono, & said, "That means you too", They just nodded, & smiled, She turned to face Danny, Grace jumped into her dad's arms, & said exclaiming, "Happy Birthday, Danno, I love you, & I am so proud of you !", Danny kissed her & held her tightly, "Thanks, Monkey, I love you", He set her down, & looked at Rachel with a smile.

 

"You bet I will, Thanks, Rachel, So that's what the meetings were all about ?", He asked & the British Woman nodded, "Sgt. Lukela, & Stan told me what really happened, I told the judge, I want open custody, No shared, or full, You deserve it.... She was full of emotion, "You made sure that both of my children keep their fathers", Danny was deeply touched by that.

 

Danny looked at Stan, "I am so sorry for shooting you in the shoulder, Stan, I did not want you to be hurt, Please believe me", Stan smiled & said, "I know, The most important matter is that you got the sick son of a bitch off of the streets", They shook hands, The rest of Five-O were happy to see everything go back to normal.

 

Rachel, Stan, & Grace stayed for cake, Rachel promised that Grace gets to have a week with Danny, as another part of his birthday present. Kono brought the shredder, "Danny, Come on, Brah, Shred those documents", Chin said smiling, "A new life is starting for you, Brother", Danny did just that, Steve, Kono, & the cousins applauded, cheered, whooped, as they watch the papers being shredded, They went to lie down in their offices, Steve said smiling his trademark grin, "Hell of a way to celebrate your birthday, huh, Partner ?", Danny said smiling, "Not a bad way to celebrate at all, Babe", They went to their offices too, & the team were going over to Steve's for beer, & to watch the game, Danny felt better, & everything is right in the world, Steve, Kono, & Chin were just relieved to see their friend happy again, & ready to look forward to the future, now that he is not gonna lose his daughter.

 

The End.


End file.
